Marie Rose/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Marie Rose. Warriors All-Stars *"Enough jokes about my size." *"What? Are you finished already?" *"Oh yes! I'm an unrivalled Servant! The ultimate warrior!" *"Hey! Save me, please!" *"Uh! I can't take any more of this!" *"Bah! This is so boring!" *"Heh, success!" *"Wow, you're so strong! I'm so impressed!" *"Well done. But I'll do my part too!" *"Are you all right? I'm right here, so don't worry!" *"Are you feeling a bit tired? Do you want to run away?" *"You came to save me! Thank you so much!" *"You're here to save me? Thank you so much!" *"My name is Marie Rose. It's very nice to meet you." *"No! Is this because I'm too small?" *"You're so cool, Zhao Yun." *"Yes! I love watching you in action, Zhao Yun!" *"Zhao Yun!" *"It is so stimulating watching you fight, Lu Bu." *"Lu Bu, you're just too strong! I guess it's because you're so big!" *"Lu Bu!" *"You really do punish people the best, Wang Yuanji!" *"You are so cool, Wang Yuanji. I could learn a lot from you!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Zhou Cang, looking good!" *"Zhou Cang, you're incredible! How did you learn to run so fast?" *"Zhou Cang!" *"Yukimura, you're on fire again today!" *"You are just so cool. Is small stature an issue for you, Yukimura?" *"Yukimura!" *"Fighting with a fan! How elegant!" *"Mitsunari, you are so calm and cool! I can't take my eyes off you." *"Mitsunari!" *"Wow! You're so big, Naotora!" *"You're so big and strong, Naotora. I'm actually a little jealous of you." *"Naotora!" *"Arima, that was so impressive!" *"Arima, I have some military techniques of my own. Maybe we could do some special training later?" *"Arima!" *"Your moves are so beautiful too, Darius." *"I don't care about clans or races or whatever. You are now my dear friend, Darius." *"Darius!" *"Nobunyaga! Your form is purrfect!" *"Nobunyaga, you're so lovely. I just want to take you home with me." *"Nobunyaga!" *"It seems that cherry blossoms have thorns too." *"Ōka, don't overdo it. You have me with you too." *"Ōka!" *"Horō, you're strong but also just so... weird." *"Doesn't all this hard work make you hungry? How about some cake once we are finished?" *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, small can beat big, as the saying goes." *"Tokitsugu! Regardless of size, I find you strong and handsome!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu! Quite something!" *"Kasumi, you've proven you can fight alone... But feel free to count on me, too, sometimes." *"Kasumi!" *"Just because you've got big-- ah, don't mind me." *"Honoka, you're amazing! I hope we'll be friends forever!" *"Honoka!" *"Your traps are the best, Laegrinna!" *"I also feel sorry for the enemy. Like they stand a chance against the Devil's daughter." *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia, the hunt looks like it is going well." *"You always keep your cool, don't you Millennia. I want to be just like you." *"Millennia!" *"You're just so reliable, Hayabusa." *"The skills of a super ninja are something else! Will you teach them to me sometime?" *"Hayabusa!" *"You are as lovely as a butterfly, Ayane." *"Ayane, it's almost like you're dancing. Yet you're so strong! That's just so cool!" *"Ayane!" *"William, you're the greatest!" *"William, you're so strong and cool! I'll continue to count on you!" *"William!" *"You're full of energy again today, Sophie." *"Sophie, can you use your strange magic to also make me big?" *"Sophie!" *"Plachta! So strong! And what a huge weapon!" *"Intelligent, calculating, calm. That's just the kind of Servant I want to become." *"Plachta!" *"Arnice, are you after blood?" *"Arnice, you're wonderful. I'll offer up my blood roses to you!" *"Arnice!" *"The rondo you play is the best, Chris." *"You're cute, but actually quite frightening. You're just a little devil, Chris!" *"Chris!" *"I don't think we can lose with you along, Rio!" *"I love it when you say “showtime,” Rio! And the show itself is captivating, too!" *"Rio!" *"Tamaki, you're so brave for your size! Well done!" *"Seeing you doing well makes me happy too, Tamaki. We're friends, after all!" *"Tamaki!" *"The way you fight is just so cool, Setsuna!" *"Setsuna, you're in the groove now! It's so wonderful to see!" *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, you always have energy to spare!" *"You really are so strong, Shiki. I'd expect no less from the prince of this world!" *"Shiki!" *"Let the red rose of blood bloom forth!" *"I'm ready to fight!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes